


No me importaría

by lasobrina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Acaba bien, Escenas cortas, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John se vuelve a mudar al 221B, y a través de una serie de pequeños momentos él y Sherlock consiguen recuperar y reconstruir lo que tenían. Incluso puede que lleguen a crear algo nuevo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No me importaría

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/gifts).
  * A translation of [I wouldn't mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054237) by [Teatrolley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatrolley/pseuds/Teatrolley). 



El día que John vuelve a Baker Street no hablan sobre ello. John deja la bolsa de viaje con sus cosas en el suelo del salón y Sherlock le prepara en silencio una taza de té. No dice "Hola, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, te he echado de menos, ¿podrá volver a ser todo como antes?". No le pregunta a John cómo está, ni cuánto tiempo se va a quedar, ni si esto en su opinión es algo bueno o malo. En lugar de eso, le tiende la taza de té y sonríe suavemente cuando John susurra "gracias".

La vieja habitación de John parece tan sin usar como realmente ha estado, y la primera noche, con la bolsa de viaje sin deshacer y la cama sin sábanas, todavía parece algo temporal; pero por la mañana Sherlock se despierta con el ruido de John dándose una ducha, e intenta ignorar el pequeño dolor que siente en el corazón, de puro alivio por volver a tenerle entre estas cuatro paredes.

Sherlock espera sin levantarse de la cama hasta que oye pasos en la cocina; una vez que están allí los dos, John le ofrece un plato con una tostada, como si el tiempo hubiese retrocedido hasta sus primeros tiempos juntos. Come con los pies recogidos debajo del cuerpo, mientras estudia a John, que ha vuelto a ponerse la bata y el pijama, como no le había visto en años.

-¿Tienes algún caso en marcha? -pregunta John; Sherlock lo comprueba, y una hora más tarde están los dos fuera, corriendo por todo Londres como en los viejos tiempos. No es como solía ser, pero tampoco está mal.

\---

No ocurren todas las noches, las pesadillas de John, pero sí suceden a menudo, y Sherlock se despierta cada vez, porque tiene un oído muy sensible y porque quiere. La mayor parte de las veces John simplemente se vuelve a dormir, pero una vez, mientras Sherlock está trabajando en un experimento en la cocina, parece que no puede, porque aparece desaliñado y con cara de sueño en la entrada, masajeándose la parte de atrás del cuello.

-Hola -le saluda suavemente Sherlock. El reloj de la pared dice que son casi las tres de la madrugada; el piso está prácticamente a oscuras y en el relativo silencio de la noche londinense resulta íntimo ver así a John. 

-Hola -dice John, frotándose el brazo como si quisiera transmitirle algo de calor, y a Sherlock le da la impresión de que le está dejando contemplar algo secreto. Echa un vistazo a su propio reflejo en la ventana; está completamente despeinado, y se pregunta si por casualidad John pensará lo mismo del aspecto que tiene Sherlock a las tres de la mañana que lo que él piensa de John-. ¿Problemas para dormir?

-Nocturno.

John se encoge de hombros e ignora el tema, como si ya hiciera tiempo que hubiese decidido dejarlo correr, pero prepara té para los dos y se sienta frente a Sherlock durante media hora para escucharle hablar sobre su experimento, porque necesita algo que le distraiga de ciertas cosas, y a Sherlock no le parece mal.

\---

-¿Crees que la señora Hudson me dejaría pintar mi habitación? -pregunta John una semana o así más tarde, mientras cenan comida china para llevar-. Nuevo comienzo -dice, cuando Sherlock le pregunta por qué, y al día siguiente Sherlock le hace una visita a la señora Hudson para pedirle permiso, y ella se lo da mientras le da un golpecito en la mejilla.

-Todo os va a ir bien, a los dos -dice, y Sherlock finge que no sabe de qué está hablando, pero por la tarde deja un catálogo de pinturas sobre la mesa de la cocina para que John lo hojee. 

John elige un tono azul oscuro, y se pasan el fin de semana pintando sobre las paredes blancas; terminan los dos poniéndose perdidos de azul casi por completo, pero cuando John se ríe de la pintura que tiene Sherlock en el pelo, éste decide que no le importa.

John todavía tiene pesadillas, y las cosas son aún duras y difíciles, pero aunque quizá no vuelvan jamás a ser como eran, la nueva habitación se erige en un símbolo de que siempre podrán construir algo nuevo. Esa noche John se acuesta en el sofá para evitar el olor a pintura de su dormitorio, así que Sherlock toca el violín _sin querer_ hasta que John se duerme, y no le pasa desapercibido que en esa ocasión John no se despierta gritando a causa de un mal sueño.

\---

Algunas semanas más tarde Sherlock está tumbado en el sofá cuando John entra en la habitación y se acomoda no en su sillón sino en la esquina del sofá donde Sherlock tiene los pies, y se los coloca sobre sus propias piernas. 

-¿Bien? -pregunta, y el corazón de Sherlock late más rápido al sentir la forma en que los dedos de John descansan alrededor de su tobillo desnudo.

-Bien -asiente, y finge devolver la atención a su portátil. John no retira la mano.

\---

La siguiente vez que John aparece en la cocina tras una pesadilla, Sherlock reúne el coraje suficiente para preguntarle si se encuentra bien.

-La mayor parte del tiempo -dice John-. Lo estaré -y Sherlock se sorprende y se alegra de lo abierta y honesta que es la contestación.

-¿Con qué sueñas, en noches así? -pregunta, y lo cierto es que espera que John le mande callar, pero no lo hace, por supuesto que no lo hace.

-Depende. Sobre todo contigo -dice John, y Sherlock se estremece.

-¿Tanto miedo doy? -prueba.

Pero John suspira con suavidad y pone la mano brevemente sobre la muñeca de Sherlock y dice:

-No es eso. Sueño sobre el salto o el balazo, casi siempre.

Nada de eso hace que Sherlock se sienta mejor.

-Siento haber preguntado -murmura.

-Siento que la verdad sea tan horrible -responde John, y sostiene el extremo de la manga de Sherlock entre el índice y el pulgar.

-¿Crees que volveremos a estar bien? -pregunta Sherlock, pero no mira a John sino al lugar donde su piel casi toca la de él.

-Estamos bien -dice John, y gira la mano para que su palma descanse sobre el dorso de la de Sherlock-. Y con el tiempo estaremos aún mejor.

Es un intento de aligerar un poco el humor, así que Sherlock se ríe y confía en que John tenga razón. John le estudia con una expresión que Sherlock no comprende bien, y una sonrisa pequeña en los labios.

-¿Puedo abrazarte? -pregunta John, y cuando le aprieta contra él Sherlock siente como si se le _curase_ el corazón.

\---

La Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina, y con el olor de los platos cocinados en el horno, y el fuego de la chimenea, el piso empieza a parecer una casa de verdad otra vez. Fuera hace un frío que pela, pero las sonrisas, las risas y las miradas de John son cada vez más cálidas, así que la frialdad ni siquiera roza a Sherlock.

Los padres de Sherlock los visitan, y John se sienta en el sofá junto a él, tocándole una rodilla, y Sherlock intenta no sonrojarse cuando su madre les sonríe con cariño.

John le habla a Sherlock sobre el cactus que ha comprado para la mesilla y al que ha puesto nombre, y aunque a Sherlock no debería gustarle, no es así. Sonríe cuando John bromea sobre haber sido capaz de mantenerlo vivo tanto tiempo, y dice "Bueno, me mantienes vivo a mí", refiriéndose al té, las tostadas y los casos; pero cuando se da cuenta de que esas palabras encierran un doble significado, piensa que también se refiere a ése.

-Ha sido una buena tarde -dice John después, cuando todo el mundo se ha ido. Parece que se está quedando dormido con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sofá. Sherlock estira las piernas sobre la mesita del café y asiente. John tira de uno de los rizos de Sherlock y murmura- Tenías el pelo más largo -y parece natural que deje la mano sobre la cabeza de Sherlock-. Te quiero, ¿sabes? -dice suavemente, y Sherlock no responde, pero se inclina hacia la caricia y cierra los ojos, y sabe que John lo entiende.

\---

Más tarde John se está lavando los dientes cuando Sherlock se para al otro lado de la puerta del baño y se apoya sobre el marco de madera con una mano.

-¿John? -pregunta, y los ruidos de dentro cesan.

-¿Sí?

-Yo también te quiero. En caso de que no estuviera claro.

Durante un momento hay silencio, pero luego John dice:

-Lo sé. Pero gracias.

Y es la respuesta correcta, porque las de John siempre lo son.

\---

Durante el invierno pasan un par de cosas: Sherlock le prende fuego a la cocina por accidente, ganándose unos cuantos gritos de John, y hablan sobre Magnussen.

Tiene una explicación para el incendio, de verdad que sí, pero John no parece querer oírla. Acaban chillándose el uno al otro durante sus buenos cinco minutos, pero sin malicia, lo que hace que Sherlock termine sintiendo algo parecido al entusiasmo dentro del pecho.

-Pero mira que eres idiota -dice John, con la cara llena de manchas negras por haberse tocado con las manos. Sherlock moja un trapo y se lo tiende, señalándole el rostro sin decir nada. John se limpia, mira las marcas negras en la tela y se ríe. Cuando vuelve a levantar la vista, sus ojos están llenos de cariño, y cuando le tira el trapo a la cara a Sherlock y dice "No te soporto", Sherlock sabe que quiere decir lo contrario.

La otra cosa pasa cuando John, una vez más, se despierta gritando de una pesadilla. Esta vez Sherlock está en la cama y se despierta. Hace intención de levantarse, pero se interrumpe cuando oye a John bajar las escaleras, atravesar el recibidor hasta su dormitorio y llamar a la puerta despacito.

-¿Sherlock? -se oye la voz de John.

-¿Sí?

La puerta se abre un poco; Sherlock se apoya un poco contra el cabecero de la cama y dice que sí cuando John pregunta si puede entrar, antes de sentarse con las piernas cruzadas a los pies de la cama.

-¿Te he despertado? -pregunta John, y Sherlock dice que sí otra vez porque es así, y la sinceridad es lo único que le puede ofrecer a John en medio de todo esto.

-No pasa nada -dice-. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? -John se encoge de hombros y ninguno dice nada más, pero John pone la mano sobre la pierna de Sherlock, que está cubierta por el edredón.

-He soñado con Magnussen -murmura John un poco después, y Sherlock se sienta para poder mirarle mejor.

-¿Sí?

-Si te soy sincero, creo que no sabía lo mucho que te importaba, antes de eso -continua John. El pecho de Sherlock se expande y se contrae.

-Para ser justos, yo tampoco -dice, de nuevo con honestidad, y John se ríe un poco y le toma de la mano.

-¿Puedo? -pregunta, y Sherlock asiente, y se ponen a hablar sentados en la cama de Sherlock a mitad de la madrugada con las manos entrelazadas; les parece que es lo que siempre deberían hacer. Cuando John se queda dormido a su lado, a Sherlock no le importa, y cuando continua estando allí por la mañana, a Sherlock sigue sin importarle.

\---

Una tarde van a una cafetería por un caso, y cuando van a pedir, la mujer de la barra le echa a John una mirada de arriba a abajo, se humedece los labios, sonríe y hace una bromita cursi. Sherlock procura que no se note que la sola idea le acaba de dejar paralizado por completo, la idea de ver a John saliendo otra vez con alguien porque él ha sido demasiado lento, o no ha sido suficiente.

Pero en contra de lo habitual, John sólo sonríe con corrección, agarra a Sherlock de la manga del abrigo y se lleva su café con un educado "gracias". No llega ni a tocarle la piel, pero el gesto es claro.

-Para mí, mi casa eres tú -explica John cuando se sientan, y Sherlock nota que le falta el aliento y que está poco mareado, y cuando John le deja tomar su mano bajo la mesa, siente que por el rabillo del ojo puede ver un futuro que merece la pena vivir en algún sitio.

\---

Algunas veces para dormir comparten la cama, y otras veces no, pero casi nunca hablan sobre ello.

Un día, un sábado tranquilo de primavera, Sherlock está haciendo un experimento en la cocina, y John está sentado en el salón leyendo un libro cuando le llama.

-¿Sherlock?

-¿Sí? -dice Sherlock, aún absorto en lo que está haciendo.

-¿Sería raro si te besara? -pregunta John, y por un momento Sherlock no lo procesa, porque no se parece en nada a como ha imaginado que sería, pero entonces levanta la vista y encuentra a John sonriéndole, y esperando.

-¿Ahora? -termina preguntando, y la sonrisa en los labios de John se ensancha.

-O en general -dice John.

-Quizá -responde Sherlock, y parece que están debatiendo sobre el tema como si fuera una cosa sin importancia-. Pero también estaría bien. Y creo que lo bueno pesaría más que lo raro.

-Hmm -dice John, aún desde su sillón, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre ello-. ¿Y tú qué crees que nos pasaría?

Sherlock inclina la cabeza e intenta controlar la sonrisa, porque esto es muy extraño, pero está ocurriendo, y es _muy ellos_.

-Pues creo que diríamos "nos" más a menudo, y tal vez llevaríamos menos ropa. Pero por lo demás, supongo que sería bastante similar.

John sonríe de la misma forma que Sherlock acaba de hacer, sus miradas se encuentran y sueltan una risilla.

-¿Y podrías vivir con ello? -pregunta John.

-No me importaría -dice Sherlock, y John resopla antes de levantarse y caminar hasta donde está Sherlock. John lo besa, y es suave, cálido y dulce, antes de volverse hambriento y desesperado; siguen hasta el dormitorio, que se llena de risas y bromas, y resulta perfecto.

-Te quiero, ¿sabes? -dice John después, tocándole el tobillo a Sherlock con un pie mientras le besa el lóbulo de una oreja y le acaricia la clavícula.

-Lo sé. Pero gracias -replica Sherlock, y si acaban de nuevo el uno en el espacio del otro, a ninguno de los dos les importa.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias a l@s autor@s originales por permitir la traducción.
> 
> Teatrolley está en Tumblr (shezzaisgay.tumblr.com) y Twitter (@holmestheplant).


End file.
